Varla
Varla (portrayed by Skye Wansey) is a minor antagonist from the sci-fi series Farscape. She appears in the Season 2 episode "A Clockwork Nebari". History Varla was a member of the Nebari Establishment who was sent to track down Resistance leader Nerri. In order to do this, she sought out Nerri's sister Chiana who was living aboard the Leviathan Moya at the time. Shortly before she reached Moya, Varla's ship was attacked by a Peacekeeper patrol, killing the entire crew except for her and her subordinate Meelak, and leaving them with several visible wounds. While Chiana, Crichton, Rygel, Aeryn were off ship, they ran into problems because of Chiana. Crichton's pulse pistol jammed, so Chiana and Crichton returned to the ship first. Varla encountered Rygel and Aeryn and submitted them to a drug-induced mind cleanse, accompanying them on their transport pod back to Moya. She later incapacitated the rest of the crew one by one, keeping them under control using the mind cleanse as well as placing restraint collars on each of them. Since he could not be mind-cleansed, she was able to keep Pilot under control with a collar which could cause pain as well as inject him with a lethal dose of toxin if he attempted starburst. With the ship under her control and Aeryn and Rygel working for her, Varla was easily able to stun and capture Chiana and Crichton. Now that she had Chiana in custody, she had Pilot set Moya on a course to rendezvous with a Nebari vessel. Varla believed Chiana knew the location of her brother, though up until that point Chiana had believed Nerri to be dead. Varla thought Chiana was lying, however, and continually questioned her, using Chiana's collar to inflict pain whenever Chiana truthfully claimed she had no knowledge of her brother's whereabouts. During this time, she also informed Chiana of the contagion the Establishment had infected the young Nebari with, a contagion Chiana had unknowingly spread that would eventually help the Nebari take over the galaxy. Death Varla's goals, however, would soon be undermined by several unseen factors. She was unaware that Crichton had received some unseen assistance that had stopped his mind cleanse from taking effect, that Rygel's high metabolism had eliminated the drug's effectiveness on him, and, most especially, that her assistant Meelak was in fact a member of the Nebari Resistance. As Moya approached the rendezvous with the Nebari, Crichton, Pilot, and Chiana devised a plan that would force Varla to give control of the ship back to Pilot. Pilot was able to simulate a Peacekeeper attack using old footage, pyrotechnics, and shaking Moya. Varla, however, was too smart to return control and threatened to execute Chiana. Crichton had Pilot cut the ruse and admitted the truth to Varla. Angered, Varla prepared to kill Crichton, but Meelak shot her in the back before she could carry it out. As she died, she claimed Meelak had betrayed her, to which he retorted she had betrayed the spirit of their people. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Farscape Category:Villains Category:Death by Shooting Category:Betrayal